1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor assembly of a brushless motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a rotor assembly of a brushless DC motor generally includes a rotating shaft, a rotor core, a permanent magnet, a magnetic ring support, and a magnetic ring. The permanent magnet is mounted on the outer side surface of the rotor core and the magnetic ring is nested on the magnetic ring support. Because conventional magnetic ring supports of rotor assemblies are made of aluminum and fixed by rivets, they are complicated in working and mounting procedures and have poor positions after assembly.